


The End Of The Stairs

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody, TMBG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna, egged on by Sean, writes a parody of The End Of The Tour--about Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff. Rated for swears and Sweet Bro banging his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Does this belong here? PROBABLY NOT BUT WHO CARES.

There's a dude named Sweet Bro with a goatee  
Just how HIGH does he have to BE?  
And he says he can't wait to be lazy and  
Play all of these video games

Then he falls down all these stairs and shouts out "FUCK  
"I AM FALLING DOWN ALL THESE STAIRS," yes he does  
But his friend Hella Jeff warned him about stairs  
Yet he was ignored

At the end of the stairs  
Though the stairs may not end  
If there's any more nanchos around  
When the stairs lead to ground  
And if Jeff's still around  
Then they'll meet at the end of the stairs

Putting jam on a hot god's too stupid to bear  
But they'll meet at the end of the stairs

Never to part since Jeff banged Bro's mom  
In Bro's green-painted living room  
Jeff had no pants on, Bro banged his own mother   
While they played games on Bro's TV

They were out at the store one day, but all  
The cans were not the same—too many prices  
And vaules for poor Sweet Bro and his token black friend  
Named Geromy

At the end of the stairs  
Though the stairs may not end  
If there's any more nanchos around  
When the stairs lead to ground  
And if Jeff's still around  
Then they'll meet at the end of the stairs

Putting jam on a hot god's too stupid to bear  
But they'll meet at the end of the stairs

These were the nanchos, yes these were the nanchos  
How HIGH must you BE to just DROP all the nanchos?  
These were the nanchos, yes these were the nanchos  
How HIGH must you BE to just DROP all the nanchos?  
These were the nanchos, yes these were the nanchos  
You let them fall

At the end of the stairs  
Though the stairs may not end  
If there's any more nanchos around  
When the stairs lead to ground  
And if Jeff's still around  
Then they'll meet at the end of the stairs

Putting jam on a hot god's too stupid to bear  
But they'll meet at the end of the stairs

And they'll never fall down stairs again  
No, they'll never fall down stairs again


End file.
